Many devices have been proposed to assist hospital personnel to lift nonambulatory patients, transport the patients, and lower patients onto beds. Attempts to lift patients by nurses etc. without mechanical aid have often resulted in back injuries for the workers.
Prior art devices have had limited success, particularly with heavy patients and/or patients whose injuries require that the patients be kept relatively immobile.